En las Casas de Hogwarts
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La noche de la Tercera Prueba, sólo se ve lo que pasó Harry Potter. Aquí, las reacciones de las diferentes casas ante la muerte de Cedric Diggory.


En las Casas de Hogwarts

Era de madrugada, y el silencio reinaba en cada uno de los lugares de Hogwarts. Pero no era un silencio común, de descanso. Era un silencio mortal, de miedo, de frío, de angustia. Era un silencio que no se había escuchado desde hacía trece años, cuando  Voldermort había desaparecido, en lo que todo el mundo esperaba fuera para siempre. 

Y esa terrible noche, la noche luego de la Tercera Prueba debía de haber sido una noche de fiesta, de celebración.  Se debía de haber dado el nombre del ganador del Torneo de los Magos, y en esos momentos no debía de reinar el silencio. Debía de haber fiestas, ruido, celebración. Los alumnos de Hogwarts debían de haber estado felices, porque su campeón, Cedric Diggory, o quizás su otro campeón,  Harry Potter hubiesen ganado.

Pero no había nada de eso.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Ravenclaw._**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

En la casa de Ravenclaw, hogar de los inteligentes y los sabios, había una chica llorando amargamente.  Todas sus compañeras, sabiendo que quería estar sola, fueron a dormir a otra  habitación, dejándole la enorme recámara a la chica de dieciséis años.  

Estaba tirada en una cama, abrazando fuertemente su almohada, tratando de que sus sollozos no escaparan de las cuatro paredes en que estaba rodeada.

Al lado de su cama con cortinas azules de terciopelo, en su mesita de noche, había una fotografía del tipo mágico.  La pareja de esa fotografía sonreía y saludaba hacia el frente, y de vez en vez se volteaban a ver, la chica sonrojándose, y la sonrisa de él volviéndose dulce. La chica tenía cabello negro hermosamente arreglado, y sus ojos negros que mostraban su descendencia asiática brillaban al ver al chico.  El hombre era alto, grande y fuerte. Tenía el cabello castaño claro corto, y amables ojos azules.  Muy guapo, miraba a la joven con adoración.

La joven de la cama se levantó levemente, sus ojos negros, rojos por tantas lágrimas que había derramado en las horas desde que supo de la muerte de Cedric Diggory. 

Con la leve luz que desprendía la vela al lado de su cama, sus ojos se posaron en el buró, más ciertamente en la rosa que estaba al lado de la fotografía –rosa, porque él siempre supo cuál era su flor favorita, a pesar de que no podía recordar habérselo dicho- y luego se fijo en el muchacho de la fotografía.

Tomó el marco con manos temblorosas, sus ya cansados ojos derramaron aun más lágrimas.  Tragó con dificultad un grueso nudo en su garganta y trazó con un dedo el rostro que conocía tan bien. Lo amaba, pero eso no era un consuelo, y saber que lo amaba y que su corazón lo extrañaba no la ayudaba. 

El ver esa fotografía no provocaba sonrisas o suspiros, como en días anteriores, cuando había recordado el baile de Navidad. Ahora, LO único que provocaba es que se preguntara como era posible que lo hubiese visto ¡esa misma noche! Se habían sostenido de las manos, y él le había asegurado que estaría bien y que lo volvería a ver..... ¡y ella le había creído! Le había creído porque él iba en Hufflepuff, donde se suponía eran justos y leales..... pero él no había sido justo, ni había sido leal.

Hubiese preferido una despedida. Gritarle su amor, todo lo que lo quería..... no quedarse con esos sentimientos que ahora quemaban su alma.

Si, lo había vuelto a ver..... muerto. Su cuerpo había caído frío, y momentos antes de que él y Harry llegaran, ella pudo haber jurado que había escuchado su voz diciéndole adiós.

Todavía recordaba como había corrido, rezando porque estuviera bien, y creyendo en su promesa. Pero él había estado en el suelo, inmóvil, y Harry había estado hablando sin decir nada que ella no supiera desde que había visto sus inmóviles ojos azules.

Y luego no supo nada más, porque cayó al suelo, llorando negando con la cabeza. Y lo único que supo fue cuando la profesora Vector la llevó de nuevo a su dormitorio.

-- "Ced....."

Y nuevamente en un ataque de lágrimas, Cho Chang cayó a su cama, abrazando contra su pecho la fotografía del joven que había amado, y que había caído víctima de fuerzas oscuras.

En la casa de Ravenclaw, en cada habitación, ninguno de sus habitantes podía dormir.

Ravenclaw, donde habitan los inteligentes. Y ninguno había podido sospechar que el trofeo había sido un _traslador_. Todos sentían la culpa en ellos.

La sala común, con sus altos libreros que aun no se llenaban de libros, y sus cálidos y suaves colores bronce y azul parecía pálida y triste.  La fogata estaba apagándose, nadie estaba ahí, todos demasiado tristes.

Un alumno, alguien que ellos habían conocido, alguien a quien habían apoyado, había muerto. Eso no debía de suceder.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Slytherin  
~*~*~*~*~_**

La casa Slytherin, donde viven los ambiciosos y los astutos. Ciertamente era la última casa donde los demás esperaban tener alguna reacción por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Pero era probablemente la casa que más sentimientos encontrados tenía.

En la sala común predominaban el verde y terminaciones de plata, y era obvio que su creador había gastado mucho en esa sala.  La sala común era bella hasta quitar el aliento, pero también terriblemente fría. El lujo de la sala podía llegar a la incomodidad. Pero eso era en lo último que pensaban todos los que estaban en la sala común esa noche.

No había ni un solo ruido, a pesar de estar llena de alumnos de todos los grados. Casi todos tenían una carta en sus manos, o los hermanos mayores la tenían, sentados extrañamente al lado de sus hermanos menores.

En casi todas las cartas decía lo mismo, o al menos eso sospechaba. 

Observó la suya, su rostro no revelando ninguno de los sentimientos dentro de él. Traición, angustia, miedo..... todo se escondía bajo su apuesta máscara de indiferencia y hasta de ligera alegría.

_Nuestro Señor Oscuro ha renacido.  Hoy ha dado el primer ataque. Espera instrucciones_

No había necesitado el remintente para saber que era de su padre.

Levantó su mirada azul gris para ver hacia la gente que conocía incluso desde antes de Hogwarts.  Todos los que estaban ahí, con cartas probablemente idénticas a las suyas eran hijos de mortifagos, igual a él. A todos les enseñaban maldiciones en verano, y no tenían problemas con el ministerio porque sus padres también controlaban eso.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubio platinados, súbitamente nervioso.  Ese _'Espera instrucciones'_ estaba en verdad preocupándolo.

Había cumplido quince años en Enero.  A pesar de que se comportaba como un adulto, y que quería ser considerado como uno, no estaba seguro de que las responsabilidades que venían con esa carta fueran las que él quería.

Por el tono de la carta, sabia lo que su padre esperaría de él. 

Su padre, ahora más que nunca, lo entrenaría para ser un mortifago.

Recordaba bien las pocas discusiones que había tenido con su padre sobre eso. Todas habían terminado igual, su padre era el que gobernaba, era el que mandaba, y si Lucius Malfoy quería que su hijo Draco Malfoy fuera un mortifago, entonces Draco Malfoy SERÍA un mortifago. Luego de decirle eso, solía mandarlo a azotar, lo curaba a la manera muggle –siempre con esas horribles sustancias que ardían y quemaban y le hacían desear morir- y luego quitaría las cicatrices de la manera más cruel posible.

Luego de unas veces de su castigo, había aprendido a no abrir la boca. Su madre había tratado de ayudarlo una vez, y también había sido castigada. Luego de eso, los dos siguieron en silencio.

Involuntariamente, tocó el brazo que había sido roto en uno de los castigos.  Esa vez, su padre no le había quitado la cicatriz. 

Como un recuerdo, le había dicho, para que no olvides hacia quien le debes lealtad.

Brillante cabello rojo y ojos color avellana llegaron a su mente. Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de su risa, de lo preocupada que se había visto. No tenía derecho a pensar en ella.

Además, había algo que su padre le había dicho una vez, durante uno de sus largos e interminables castigos.  Mientras el trataba de no gritar, Lucius se había inclinado hasta su oído, y le había susurrado las palabras que marcarían su vida para siempre.

_Los Malfoy no aman.  Los Malfoy destruyen._

Y por ser Malfoy, no podía tenerla.

Tal vez el haber sido elegido en  Slytherin había marcado su fracaso con ella, porque él sería un mortifago, porque tenía que obedecer.

Levantó la mirada, fijándose en cada uno de los que tenían la carta.  Algunos tenían la misma falsa máscara que él, otros no mostraban emoción alguna, algunos hasta parecían disfrutar lo que implicaba la carta.

Por eso, su mirada azul gris cayó en una niña un año menor que él. Sangre limpia, había hablado con ella pocas veces, hija de mortifagos obviamente, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención.

La chica –de cabello castaño rojizo brillante que con el fuego parecía aun más rojo- estaba temblando, sus manos apretando fuertemente la carta.

Era probablemente la única que en verdad estaba mostrando lo que todos sentían..... miedo.

Miedo hacia las consecuencias, miedo hacia el Señor Oscuro, miedo hacia lo que tendrían que pasar..... miedo por ella, o por ese chico con el que la había estado viendo.

Recordó a la que nunca podría tener, sobretodo por esa maldita carta que llevaba apretada en el puño. No podría acercarse, pues sabría que correría peligro, y ella lo despreciaría, pues sospechaba que ese año un tatuaje sería tatuado en su brazo, un tatuaje idéntico al de su padre. 

Así que mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio, puso lentamente una pálida mano en el hombro de la niña de trece años, apretándolo suavemente en manera de apoyo silencioso, sus ojos azul gris perdiéndose en la mirada café de ella, y luego de unos segundos de estar viendo sus ojos avellana, pensando en esa otra chica con unos ojos tan similares y a la vez tan distintos, retiró su mano y se dirigió hacia su elegante y fría habitación.

Porque así era Slytherin, y todos sus estudiantes.  Y así tendrían que mantenerse. 

Elegantemente fríos.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Hufflepuff._**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

La casa de Hufflepuff, donde viven los justos y leales. Su creadora, Helga Hufflepuff, había decidido que los colores fueran negro y amarillo, para simbolizar el principio de cada estudiante –negro, en la completa oscuridad, sin conocimiento, y amarillo, porque ningún estudiante podría llegar al blanco, pero podían llegar a tratar ser lo mejor posible.

Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff usualmente eran los más amables de las cuatro casas.  Afrentaban todo con optimismo y sonrisas, y trataban de verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

Pero esa noche no había ni una pizca de optimismo entre los alumnos de tan noble casa.  Todos estaban callados, llorando en la sala común.  Los alumnos mayores que habían logrado controlarse un poco, estaban consolando a los pequeños. Los demás estaban tratando de consolarse entre si, de vez en cuando un fuerte sollozo rompiendo la angustiosa calma como limón en una herida semiabierta.

Así ardía la terrible realidad de esa madrugada cruel y fría.

Luego de la Tercera Prueba, la profesora Sprout se había acercado a ellos. Su rostro usualmente amable y gentil estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Suavemente, como si así la noticia no fuera tan dura, les había dicho lo que provocaba las lágrimas de todos.

Cedric Diggory, prefecto, de diecisiete años, siempre amable, siempre ayudando a los demás, capitán de quidditch, buscador en el equipo, que había derrotado a Harry Potter, que había sido elegido como Campeón de Hogwarts, con una novia preciosa de Ravenclaw, y que les había pedido que no molestaran a Harry, porque Potter le había ayudado..... estaba muerto.

Eso no era lo que debía de haber pasador. Lo que debía de pasar era que Cedric debía de haber ganado el torneo. Hufflepuff habría tenido fama. Todo debía de haber sido luz para ellos. No el terrible negro.

Habían escuchado al mejor amigo de Cedric hablar sobre él. Con lágrimas en los ojos, él les había contado sobre la vida del difunto, sus triunfos. Y aun entre sus lágrimas, había logrado sonreír por momentos, recordando infinidad de tiempos mejores que ya no tendrían oportunidad de repetirse.

Las plumas de azúcar se habían agotado, los mayores, preocupados por los niños de primero y segundo grado se las habían dado, para que pudieran sentirse mejor.

Algo era claro. Algo que todos los que habían conocido a Cedric sabían, y por eso hicieron lo mejor porque su oración a él fuera lo más alegre que una despedida pudiera ser. 

Cedric había vivido fielmente a la altura de ser un Hufflepuff.

Honesto y leal, era el primero en buscar las cosas buenas en las peores situaciones.

Él hubiese encontrado algo bueno, incluso en su muerte. Hubiese mencionado que al menos no había sufrido.

Había creído fielmente en que siempre, detrás de las nubes más oscuras y negras, habría un rayo de luz blanco y amarillo.

Y por eso, dentro de todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff, sabían a cierta ciencia, que a Cedric Diggory, prefecto y capitán de Quidditch.....

No le habría gustado que lloraran por su muerte.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Gryffindor._**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

Gryffindor, hogar de los valientes, fundado por Godric Gryffindor. El rojo y el dorado llenaban la sala común, e incluso las habitaciones, la sala común con cálidos tapices rojo y dorado tenues, la chimenea, muy grande en una de las paredes.  Era en verdad el hogar de un león, y no era sorpresa que esa fuera la mascota de la casa de los Gryffindor.

La habitación le daba un aire de la época del rey Arturo y del gran Merlín.  Cualquier estudiante podía llegar ahí, disfrutando del calor del triunfo, o llegar ahí, en la derrota, y el coraje que estaba impregnado en cada uno de los ladrillos que formaban la sala común los harían luchar para llegar nuevamente al triunfo.

Ese día, sin embargo, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, sorprendidos. Dolidos, incluso. 

Muerte.

Nunca había habido una muerte así en Hogwarts. 

Ninguno sabía porque había muerto un compañero. Era algo imposible. Un momento había estado ahí, vivo, respirando, y había sido como uno de ellos. Al otro sus ojos habían estado abiertos e inmovibles, su cuerpo frío y frígido.

Sólo un joven seguía sentado en la sala común esa noche, viendo fijamente en las llamas, tratando de reunir coraje, o cualquier cosa que llenara el vacío de su cuerpo.

Hacía unas horas, en ese mismo asiento, había estado su hermano gemelo, idéntico hasta la última peca, y su hermanita menor. Él había estado consolando a su hermanita, que sólo había estado llorando, y viéndola así, sufriendo de verdad, no sólo por un gusto infantil, como ellos habían llamado a su gusto por Harry Potter, le había hecho lamentar la broma que le había hecho a Harry, siendo su hermana la que terminó siendo la considerada culpable.

Su hermano George se había ido a consolar a una amiga que parecía estar muy afectada. Tal vez, de haber sido otra la ocasión, le hubiese hecho burla a su querido hermano. Pero al ver a su exacta copia abrazar a Alicia Spinnet, y susurrarle cosas que seguramente la estaban calmando, logró que él alzara su ojos verde pálido hasta la figura de una joven, de oscuro cabello negro y piel oscura, desde donde estaba sentada, a su vez tranquilizando a algunos alumnos menores.

Fue en el preciso momento en que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, que se dio cuenta de una terrible posibilidad.

Pudo haberla perdido.

Luego de eso, rehuyó su mirada, le habló lo menos posible, y se concentró en cuidar a su hermanita, que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, de vez en cuando murmurando en sus pesadillas.

Luego de unas horas, de estar en su cama dando vueltas y vueltas, había bajado a la sala común, y vio como el fuego moría, para con un movimiento de su varita, activarlo de nuevo.

Siguió pensando en esa noche, y en los eventos de los últimos meses.

Recordó cuando Angelina –con su linda sonrisa, su largo cabello, y su mirada dulce- había dicho que había dejado su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Él la había apoyado. Ruidosamente, había dicho que el campeón de Hogwarts sería Angelina Johnson, y que la ganadora del torneo sería ella.

Todavía recordaba cuando se lo había dicho. Que ella ganaría.

Y ahora, Cedric Deggory estaba muerto.

Él había estado decepcionado. Esa era la única verdad en la que había podido pensar. Él había querido que Angelina fuese la campeona. Se había imaginado junto a ella, mientras vencía cada uno de los contratiempos. Se imaginó cuando ella ganara el torneo, y se había sentido orgulloso por ella.

No eran nada, eso era cierto. Amigos con derechos, quizá. Pero él sentía mucho más que eso por ella. La había besado algunas veces antes de ese año, pero ninguno había dicho nada sobre su relación. Sabía que tenía que dar el paso definitivo, porque sentía tanto por ella. Pero no lo había hecho.

Ella no le dijo nada, siguió su relación normal, de risas y amor salvaje ante la vista de todos, y de vez en vez, el tomaría la mano de ella y entrelazarían sus dedos. Y su relación había sido perfecta para él.

Ya tenía planeado como le diría sobre sus sentimientos. En la última noche de ese año, él la llevaría a pasear, y le diría lo que sentía.

Pero súbitamente..... todo había cambiado.

Nunca, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de poder perder a alguien. Nunca había visto la terrible realidad del mundo. 

Se sentía mal por alegrarse por la muerte de Diggory, pero era algo que él no podía evitar.

Si Diggory no hubiese sido el escogido..... Angelina estaría muerta. Y él no habría sabido seguir sin ella.

Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras, pero no alzó la vista hasta que una suave voz lo llamó.

Alzó la vista, y se encontró con ella. En su pijama, su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, sus ojos castaños rojos.....

Había estado llorando.

Se levantó, y fue hasta donde ella estaba no sabiendo que decir. Por primera vez estaba serio, y no sabía que decirle para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Finalmente, dijo las primeras palabras que cruzaron su mente.

-- "Ángel, me alegra tanto que no hayas sido tu....."

Pensó que podrían enojarla esas palabras, porque vio sus ojos llenarse de nuevas lágrimas. Cuando una se deslizó por su mejilla, alzó una mano para limpiarla, y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando ella atrapó su mano con las suyas.

Ella no solía llorar, lo sabía bien. Sólo la había visto llorar una vez desde los seis años en que la conocía. Debía haber algo muy grande en ella, y sintió deseos de cuidarla y protegerla de lo que fuera.

-- "Si hubieses sido tu Fred..... yo....."

Ella cerró sus ojos, más lágrimas deslizándose por su bello rostro, y él la abrazó fuertemente contra él, sintiendo el coraje que gobernaba en cada uno de los rincones de la torre de Gryffindor dentro de él.

Él era un Gryffindor. Los Gryffindor eran valientes.

Por eso se quedó toda la noche junto a ella, abrazándola.

Porque los valientes también saben cuando necesitan ayuda.

FIN.

Notas de la autora.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ¡me gustó este fic! En un principio iba a ser sólo un brevísimo fic de Angelina/Fred, pero empecé a escribir, y empecé a escribir de Cho, y luego pensé en como habría sido esa noche para todas las casas, y en esto terminó el fic ^.^ ¿Qué les pareció?

Ojalá les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, por favor ^^

¡Por cierto! Saqué las descripciones de las otras casas de un fic en Inglés llamado Before the Beginning, de Arabella. Si tienen oportunidad de leer este maravilloso fic, háganlo. Merece muchísimo la pena.

Si quieren escribirme, mis mails son hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx. Espero sus comentarios!

Nos vemos ^^

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
